monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chaoarren/2017 Archive
DO NOT USE THIS TALK PAGE TO POST COMMENTS ABOUT BLOCKS AND BANS ON FANONMONSTERHUNTER, YOUR MESSAGES WILL BE REMOVED WITHOUT DEBATE Archives *2015 Archive *2016 Archive Category:Chaoarren I'm not sure what to say but to start. I'm sorry if I'm a total screw-up but please give me a chance to explain myself. I literally don't go on Discord whatsoever (I don't even know how to access it) so I was completely unaware of the amount of backlash I got from my creations, I'm not lying when I say I would have listened to them if I had been aware. You would know as I was the one that requested you to delete that Sadisuto-Jaganoto page. The reason I don't ask people to do icons is simply because I prefer doing them by myself, that's it, its not because I want to act rebel and disobey the rules or anything, I simply don't like asking people to do things that I should be doing. Don't get me wrong, Narwhaler and TheBrilliantLance make really awesome icons, especially compared to me but what I make is mine and it feels wrong to ask others to do something I should be doing. I remember sending a message that asked if the icons were suitable and linked all of them for you to check. You didn't respond. You were probably busy but still... why didn't you respond? I shouldn't used the icons anyways to begin with so I take full responsibility of that but you still could have responded. Fleata was a boss monster unlike Parveco and had both wings and a tail. Pariapuria is fought in areas such as the Gorge, not the Jungle and the concept of the Verdant Paria is to eat live prey rather than just meat left on the floor by hunters, I will admit I did a terrible job explaining that concept alongside a terrible job with the icons I made too. Mambada and Rastavios's abilities were too supernatural for them to be Snake Wyverns though thinking about it now, I would have changed that. And as for the apparent "ban evasion" nonsense that I keep hearing about, I'm going to clear it up here. I typically have looked through old pages on the wiki and am well aware of AdamTheJadda's existence alongside some others such as Rakle and Cinatas (I've been using the wiki long before I even had an account), however I genuinely have no idea how anyone could possibly think that AdamTheJadda is me attempting to evade an apparent ban. I didn't even get a chance to understand why I was banned to begin with. I don't know what else I did wrong on the main wiki so I have no idea how I got banned. I fully take responsibility for the stupid things I did on the fandom wiki but I have no idea what I did on the main wiki to get banned. I didn't bother complaining on the fanon wiki because there is no point and I didn't want to make a fuss over something that happened to me personally. The decisions I made on the fandom wiki are incredibly stupid and makes me look like a fool, I will admit. But that thinking of me being a ban evader from a long time ago who from what I assume trolled and messed up wiki pages and then me getting banned permanently because of that particular assumption made... That's the true driving force that just makes me want to quit. I'm sorry Chaoarren and others on the fanon wiki for whatever stupid crap I've done on the fandom wiki. I give you permission to either remove or take ownership of all of my creations I've made on the fanon wiki or pass them to someone else. Alongside just block me permanently because chances are: I won't be returning to the fanon wiki again. Goodbye, you have a good summer too and I genuinely wish you and all the others on the MH wiki's the best. Thanks for having me on the wiki. ~ TheElusiveOne To respond to what you said. I completely forgot about that Explore Zinogre thing, wasn't smart of me to do but I was furious at that time. Still don't understand where the socking thing came from though I had so many ideas, if you check on my Desktop, you'd see so many monster ideas that I had. I was too stupid and foolish to put effort into explaining them thoroughly and altering the concepts to actually fit the series. I had so many ideas that they hardly had much thought put into each of them. I definitely should have stuck to just commenting. Sorry for ruining the last message but I felt that I had to respond to your other comment. Thank you for what you've done for me and I wish the best for you.